<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This little brother went to sleep by CyberGeist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130002">This little brother went to sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberGeist/pseuds/CyberGeist'>CyberGeist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batfam Text Chat/Play Chaos [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Good Brother Damien Wayne, Good Brother Dick Grayson, Good Brother Jason Todd, Secretly Worried Damien, Tired Tim, batbros, batfam, sad tim, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberGeist/pseuds/CyberGeist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is again essentially pure fluff. This like the other work in this series was made in a text chat with a friend although in this one she actually responded so technically this was both of us so credit to her, she is Lovelife11 on Wattpad. But yea, the boys are hanging out and Damien tries to stab Tim, but Tim does not react as expected....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batfam Text Chat/Play Chaos [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This little brother went to sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damien: -Tt-<br/>
Dick: The -tt- makes a comeback<br/>
Damien: Do not patronize me peasant<br/>
Dick: *coos* awwwwww aren’t you cute.<br/>
Damien: *hisses*<br/>
Dick: *smirks*<br/>
Damien: *hissing intensifies*<br/>
Tim: *walks in*<br/>
Damien: *pulls out katana with grin at Dick*<br/>
Dick: Oh crap! RUN TIM!!!!<br/>
Jason:*walks in behind Tim*<br/>
Tim: *shrugs*<br/>
Tim: Kill me if you want bring me peace<br/>
Dick: *concerned* Are you ok?<br/>
Jason: *sits and just be eating popcorn*<br/>
Tim: *walks over to Jason as Damien lowers katana and pretends to be unconcerned while really worrying inside*<br/>
Tim: Jason do you have your guns?<br/>
Dick: NO!!!!<br/>
Jason: Yes?<br/>
Tim: Can I borrow one for like a minute<br/>
Dick: JASON I SWEAR! DO NOT LET HIM HAVE ONE!!!!<br/>
Tim: Hushhhh Dick I need it you don’t understand<br/>
Jason: *now slightly concerned *<br/>
Jason: Why<br/>
Tim *deadpan expression*<br/>
Tim: Alfred took my coffee. Life is meaningless<br/>
Jason: Did Bruce cut off your internet?<br/>
Tim: Bruce, Alfred, and the team have hidden the life juice and the internet. So please Jason you have never hesitated before put me outta my misery<br/>
Damien: *knocks him out with a pressure point move*</p>
<p>*all three stare at Tim’s limp body*</p>
<p>Damien: Tt idiot</p>
<p>-The end-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all like it. This one was a bit more coherent, but once again I don't usually use this format, outside of text chats so do tell me if I messed anything up. Hope you enjoyed and if you guys want more like this feel free to comment and suggest ideas below.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>